


Return

by loeystrash (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Killing, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Matter of Life and Death, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loeystrash
Summary: During his time in France, Baekhyun used to have a boyfriend, back in 1800. His name was Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft I've been keeping hidden for three years now. I translated, corrected and made some modifications on it but, it's still something I wrote when I was an angsty teen (I still am).   
> I hope it's not too bad for your liking! 
> 
> Please enjoy it, and forgive me for any mistakes ><

Silence, dust, and darkness. Almost as if we were going back to the beginning of time. A ringing in Baekhyun's ears was the only thing that kept him connected to reality. He waved his hand, trying to dispel the smoke in front of his face; he couldn't see shit. His throat and eyes stung from the ash. The warlock gulped, and tried to stand up; but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to. He felt too weak and disoriented.

The smoke didn't help, either.

Low male voices, followed by coughing spells, told him that the royal guards had also been affected by the bombs. Great; at least they would be confused long enough for him to scape. Baekhyun patted the ground around him, looking desperately for Chanyeol's hand. He found nothing. Just dust and grass. He managed to stand up, but all he could see were trees.

_"C-Chan?"_ He looked around the blur. Not a trace of the English man. The smoke was still very thick, so he started to slowly walk around to keep looking for his boyfriend. _"Chanyeol! CHANYEOL!"_ Baekhyun's weak words trasnformed into strangled scream as his despair increased. He only had a few seconds before the guards set off and started looking for both of them again.

The typical _"catch him!"_ echoed into the woods, still far behind. Dammit. He started to run, but his foot kicked something that made him lose his balance and fall onto the grass and over the object. That actually, was... someone.

_A corpse._

It wasn't very far from where the warlock had gotten up. The burning that the smoke caused in his eyes prevented him from seeing it clearly. It was just a blurry face. Fear creeped through his chest, silent prayers leaving his chapped lips, begging to the universe to, just this one time, for him to be wrong. Baekhyun touched the body, and a very familiar electric feeling ran up my spine. The corpse was a man. Maybe killed from a stray bullet during the bomb confusion. A bullet that...It was aimed at Baekhyun. _"Oh no. Oh no."_

He murmured desperately, clinging to that corpse, that corpse that could only be a single person. Who, in that mess, would try to save him? Distract the cops so he could escape? Who else than that Englishman who swore eternal love to the warlock? Who else but the only person who, knowing that Baekhyun was a monster, had decided to stay?

**Who else but Park Chanyeol?**

Anger and frustration surged within him as a discreet smell of lavender and blood filled his nose.

_"Why did you do this? Why, Chanyeol?"_ the warlock groaned, tugging on his shirt gently. He could feel the last strand of strengh leaving his body, but he still managed to take Chanyeol's now pale face in his hands, making an effort as dainty fingers settled him on his lap. Even with all of the smoke surrounding his boyfriend, it still looked beautiful. His always styled hair, full of dust. His bright eyes, now forever dull. And his smile... it was both cute and naughty. Chanyeol's dimple...   
Baekhyun's toughts started to wander as the guards approached from behind him. He should be scared, but he could only shed bitter tears, lament, for he would never listen to his lover's voice again...Or his laugh...

He ran one finger over the gunshot wound, still dripping fresh blood. He had been shot near the heart, at the edges of his suit pocket. And, there was something there. Hidden. _"Any last words, bitch?"_

A lot of men had him surrounded. Escaping had been impossible, even if he had wanted to try. His mind felt numb, dizzy, just as his body. So ignoring them, Baekhyun pulled the napkin out of Chanyeol's pocket, it was wrapping a delicate ring, with a small diamond on the tip, and the warlock's name engraved on it.

_"Get him."_ The cruel voice of the captain penetrated my brain at the same moment in which I made the connection.

An engagement ring.

  
Oh, Yeol. Sweet naive Yeol, who planned to propose to Baekhyun as soon as they got out of here. That despite the fact that the older had assured him that he would be happy anywhere as long as they were together, he longed to take him to England. Show his lover the horses and that lake near home that he loved so much. Introduce him to his parents. Form a family.

Now... they never would.

_"It was you."_ Baekhyun simply replied, dryness in his voice. The man next to the warlock pushed his hands away in confusion. Only the roar of the wind was heard. _"You killed him."_ He squeezed Chanyeol's hand tightly, as anger built up inside his body like a wildfire. It was their fault.   
The innocent Yeol had died because of them.  
No one inside the forest was moving. No one but the captain, who sighed, seemingly bored with the whole situation; he came over to put the handcuffs on Baekhyun. _"Whatever, witch."_

_"You assassinated him! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"_ The man suddenly exploded, taking Chanyeol's icy hand and clinging his corpse to his much smaller body. The still fightened policemen surrounded him, ready to separate Baekhyun from the dead man. From his Chanyeol.

Surely the townspeople were already waiting by the gallows and could not continue with distractions. As he struggled, the anger kept frowing. Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun felt for the first time the power of pain and hate. 

He would never see his love again. They would never kiss, or hug. Never.

Never.

All for the greed and cowardice of men. All because of their ignorance, their baseless hatred.

_"I love you Yeollie."_

_"I love you even more, my little prince. Never doubt it. Ever."_

**Never.**

  
With that word echoing in his brain and the guards pulling on his clothes, Baekhyun screamed. He screamed with all my might as he felt my heart break. He shouted and sobbed, as hot tears trickled down my face, and he clung to the corpse of his beloved. Then... he cried. He let the tears flow as he hadn't done it years, ever since he had lost his family to the witch hunters.

The deadly silence was only broken by the sound of broken sobs. After a while, Baekhyun decided to look up. 

_Yeol was no longer the only corpse._

And, judging by the eerie silence, the unique town of Lyon was now teeming with them. 

Nevertheless, the death of those men was of no use to Baekhyun, cause that would not save his lover and well, he could neither mourn someone to revive him. **He didn't have that power.**

A nearby crash made my head spin. It was a black cat that had just fallen into a bush. He looked at me curiously for a few seconds and then jumped into the forest, disappearing. 

**But, he did have other habilities.**

The warlcok gazed down at my lap. Weren't cats the most faithful company of the witches?

Oh, and Chanyeol would be the prettiest...


End file.
